Don't Get Mad, Get Even
by still-smiling
Summary: Lust can get the best of us. It can put us in akward, embarrasing and sometimes cruel situations. But we can fight it, reason with it and push it back down into that dark corner of our soul. But what if we were to lose that control? InuKag
1. Insert Foot Into Mouth

Ch.1 Insert Foot Into Mouth  
  
*I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be playing with his sexy ears  
  
"Kagome, are you going to stay over the break?"  
  
Kagome swiveled her chair towards the door and yelled back, "Yes mom, I'm going to try and have some sort of a life with my friends outside of school" She turned her chair around again to find herself face to face with-  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said startled.  
  
"I came to get you since you have no school, you have no need to be here so let's go" he stood up abruptly and took a step towards the window, when he noticed she was not following behind him he turned around to face a very annoyed looking girl.  
  
"No Inuyasha I'm staying here- wait a minute, how'd you know school was out?" she looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I uh just uh" Inuyasha reddened a little.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" Kagome asked getting a little peeved.  
  
"No woman, why would I want to spy on you wench?" He crossed his arms over his chest, unfortunately he failed to see the anger rising to Kagome's face.  
  
"Sit" she said through clenched teeth. She turned to go to bed, she switched off the light and went to sleep.  
  
'Ow' Inuyasha thought slowly pulling himself to his feet. "Kagome what th-" he stopped and stared at her. 'She's sleeping?' a draft from the open window swept her hair up and blew the sheets back a bit. Inuyasha gulped, 'um her um, she wouldn't' he gulped a second time, 'er well it's her fault for wearing such a loose top, but I shouldn't be looking at her cleavage- at her top the top of her nightgown.' He took a careful step forward and pulled her sheet back up over and closed the window, 'out of sight out of mind.' He peeked around the room, "I'm staying Kagome" he whispered hoping that she wouldn't wake up, "You once told me that you'd stay with me, and I'm staying with you Kagome." He bent down and kissed her forehead, before laying up against the cold plastered wall and slowly  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched in the sunlight pouring in from her windows. She heard her back crack as she twisted to the side, "that can't be good" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"What can't be good?"  
  
She abruptly turned to Inuyasha "You-your still here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yep I'm gonna stay this time, a weak human like you could get hurt" he quickly added "and then who will find the shards".  
  
"Ok Inuyasha" she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, she'd even over look the shard comment.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked as she hopped out of bed.  
  
"Yeah, if you can call that crap you make food" he said following the delicious smell of food downstairs.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, I guess you'll be going then right, it's too bad though. Kagome never seems to get a chance to see her friends" Kagome's mom gave a dramatic sigh. Kagome smiled at least her mom was trying; too bad she hadn't saved the routine for a time she'd actually need it.  
  
"Well we're staying a little while I guess" Inuyasha said as she handed him a bowl of rice.  
  
Kagome smiled, the more he said it, the more she felt like hugging him, not that she normally would have objected to hugging him mind you. Well, with all of this talk of hugging... what the heck.  
  
Kagome hugged him, Inuyasha froze, 'whoa, what is she doing?' he asked himself, he moved to hug her back, 'never look a gift horse in the mouth' but Kagome pulled away before he got a chance.  
  
"Oops" Kagome blushed "sorry Inuyasha" she looked at the floor to avoid making eye contact.  
  
'She's apologizing... it was a fluke, a nice fluke, but a fluke' Inuyasha thought resentfully, 'lucky I didn't get a chance to hug her back, that might have been awkward.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I uh sort of want to hang out with my friends to day... you can come if you really want, but we're only going to sit around and do hair and talk about boys" she bit her tongue, 'maybe he won't read too much into that.'  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Feh"  
  
'lord he's a regular Daniel Webster' Kagome thought grinning.  
  
"what's so funny?' Inuyasha asked her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing" she turned back to her food.  
  
"Feh" He finished his second portion of rice.  
  
"What a pretty day" Kagome said as she began to descend the steps of the shrine.  
  
"You can stay one day" Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
Kagome stopped for a second, she hadn't expected him to start talking about that just yet, but... but this was Inuyasha and Inuyasha wants a full Shikon jewel not to spend a day with a schoolgirl and her friends. "I um", 'still' she thought, 'it's my life too, and I have the right to spend some of my time doing things that involve my life', "No. Inuyasha we're staying three days" she glanced at the rosary , ' and you can't do a thing about. She smiled proud of how she had handled herself without resorting to-  
  
Inuyasha was smiling. Inuyasha was not mad, he was not angry, and he was not attempting to toss her over his shoulder and take her by force. This was not an Inuyasha who had been defeated.  
  
"Those books, what do you call them, manga? They've got some interesting pictures in them you know."  
  
She blushed, the thought of telling him that they weren't hers, that they were her friends who had given them to her in some sick plot to incriminate her and make her look like a bad person, but she decided that was stupid, plus he wouldn't believe it. "Two days, and a lot of girls read those types of books you know, it's not just me."  
  
"I guess I could show Miroku the books, I think he shares that particular interest." Inuyasha grinned smugly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
You'd give ideas  
  
"Fine I'll go. One day. Happy?" she asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
'Anyways' she thought 'I'd be bored here without any youkai to fight.'  
  
"We're going over to Yuki's house to get the work that I missed" Kagome said changing the subject.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Inuyasha, I told you all girls had those books." Kagome pointed out as they left.  
  
"Pointing out the pile would have been enough you didn't have to have her show me them page by page." Inuyasha said looking a little disturbed.  
  
"I dunno Inuyasha, it looked like you were enjoying it." She grinned as she readjusted the homework Yuki had given her.  
  
"Of coarse I didn't, I'm not into that sort of thing" Iniuyasha said indignantly.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him, "Then what are you into, big boy?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
'that depends, you wouldn't happen to own a whip and some cowby boots would you?', "I uh, what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It's a joke Inuyasha, someday remind me to explain how they work to you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the pile of papers in he hands "You got to do all that" he pointed to the large pile of homework that she had collected at her friend's house, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I hope you see what all of this shard searching does to my life here" Kagome said continuing to walk.  
  
"It gives you paper cuts?"  
  
"Kagome rolled her eyes "it flattens it. It flattens my life under a large pile of papers", she shoved the papers at Inuyasha "lots of papers" she added hoping he would get the point.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky "I don't see why you bother, you'd be so much happier if you would just stay in our time, with me"  
  
The both of them suddenly froze.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, 'oops.'  
  
A/U I hope you liked it, (if you didn't I will cry, and I'll think your not an extremely nice person so don't make me cry). You may have noticed the clichés used, I sort of thought while I was revamping it to do that since after all the title is a cliché so as I work through it I will make it a little bit more of a theme so have fun. Yeah, right. Thanx  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. The Hobo

Ch. 2 The Hobo  
  
"W wh wh wha?" Kagome stuttered wondering if she had heard right.  
  
"I meant you would not have to do so much work, it's not like I want you to be there, with me and um you know you would have Sango and Shippou and Miroku and other people…" Inuyasha babbled on trying to cover his blunder.  
  
'Of course' Kagome thought 'he he like he would want me to be there with him, would he? No of coarse not I'm just a, just a…a shard detector, "I know exactly wht you mean Inuyasha" Kagome lied and she began walking once more towards her house but this time a little bit faster.  
  
'Whew safe' Inuyasha thought 'but she seemed almost, almost sad? Could that mean that she" Inuyasha smiled hopefully, then darkness covered his face 'what am I thinking, I'm a hanyou, Kikyo wouldn't accept me, and Kagome deserves better, I don't deserve someone as sweat and kind as her, especially the way I've treated her' he lowered his head disdainfully.  
  
He looked around Kagome had gotten way ahead of him so he ran to catch up with her. As he rounded a corner (following Kagome's scent) he stopped dead in his tracks, Kagome was talking to a guy, and, and (he just couldn't believe it, it was just so terrible) smiling at him.  
  
'Must be Hobo' he thought and he felt a growl began to rise from his gut as Kagome giggled at what Hobo had just said. He had been to angry to pay attention to what he was saying, but now he listened in.  
  
"so Kagome now that you better would you um kind of want to-I mean I understand if you don't want to but uh go to the movies with me?" he ended a bit hopefully looking at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Suddenly three girls popped out of nowhere smiling and casually pushing Kagome closer to Hojo.  
  
"I'd love to Hojo but I have so much studying to do" Kagome sighed 'It would be so much fun if I could just go on a regular date to the movies, and Hojo is so sweet' she thought remorsefully.  
  
"Oh but she'd love to study with you come over around seven tomorrow night" One of the girls piped in.  
  
"Um would you like to Kagome?" Hojo asked 'I'm not going to let her friends answer for her they just want to play matchmaker' Hojo thought smiling 'but at least her friends approve of me'.  
  
'Yes I can actually do a normal teenager thing Kagome thought smiling and with out another thought she answered "Yes I'd love to see you then" she waved and nearly skipped home.   
  
'It's studying and that's practical so not even Inuyasha can say- Oh my gosh Inuyasha!' she turned around just in time to see Inuyasha leap off into the air with a hurt look on his face, just beyond the sight of her friends who were to busy smiling (all of them).  
  
She ran home 'Inuyasha, he looked hurt, but he wouldn't care I'm just a shard detector' she hurried up the steps and threw open the door, "mom where's Inuyasha?" she asked frantically.  
  
Her mom smiled " Oh he just left he told me to tell you to have fun with hobo" she cocked her head to the side a little with the last part of the statement.  
  
Kagome ran out to the well and hopped in, 'could he be jealous?' The last thought she had before being transported to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She hopped out of the well seeing Inuyasha in the Go Shinbako tree. She walked over to it and carefully climbed up the roots, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked gently.  
  
'You like that bastard Hobo', "Nothing" he said gruffly.  
  
"Inuyasha I wasn't gonna go out with him I just anted to do a normal teen thing and I totally forgot that I was going back early, and I would've came back on time anyway, I just would have broken the date with Hojo" Kagome said not knowing if he was mad about her and Hojo or about the fact that she had said she would do something tomorrow night, when she was suppose to be here, part of her hoped it was the first reason.  
  
"Like I care" Inuyasha said not looking at he "Do you like him?" Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth, too late.  
  
"What?" Kagome said looking at him a little shocked.  
  
'Well might as well find out' Inuyasha thought. He hopped down from the tree and stepped closer to her "Do you like him?" he asked again taking another step closer.  
  
"Err uh" Kagome had gotten a little bit uncomfortable with how close Inuyasha was to her, not only the but also the fact that he was asking her such a personal question, 'Is it his time of the month' she wondered nearly giggling at the way it sounded, but deciding that would not be smart given the present situation,"Um well I like him as a friend, we grew up together and I only see him as a friend, even though I think he likes me"   
  
"Kagome did you forget something" Inuyasha asked 'now that he knew Kagome didn't like the hobo he wanted to change the subject before she got around to asking him why he asked, he hated being so mean to her but she frustrated him sometimes 'do you know what it's like Kagome? To be so in love with someone so close to you but knowing that you can never have them' He thought but kept his face as stoic as possible, he had this nagging fear that she could read his mind.  
  
"Oh my gosh your right I forgot to get my back pack" she turned and ran towards the well "be back soon" she yelled as she jumped down the well.  
  
'You had better be' Inuyasha thought as he saw the last strands of her hair disappear down the well.  
  
A/N sorry for the shortness but I am going Kazaa crazy (I just figured out how to get it to work, and I've only had for eight months -_-' I know im sad) please review cuz I wanna know what u think  
Thanx 


	3. The Breaking of the Well

Ch. 3 The Breaking of the Well  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well, "now where did I put that bag?" she asked herself as she wandered into her house.  
  
"Ah ha! Found it" she then packed some ramen and replenished her first aid supplies.  
  
"Mom I'm going now be back in about a week" she called out as she left the house, 'I know I'm forgetting something, now what could it be?' she pondered as she made her way towards the well house.  
  
"Oh well it can't be that important" she shrugged it off, bad idea.  
  
In a few seconds she was in the feudal era, she began that climb up the side of the well where she was met with pair of golden amber eyes.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha" she smiled as he picked her and placed her on the ground out side of the well, but he did not let go.  
  
"Don't "hello Inuyasha" me, what took you so long?" he looked angry.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome gave him a confused look.  
  
"It took you nearly an hour" Inuyasha still hadn't let go of her.  
  
"I uh had to replenish supplies and uh, get more ramen" she added, 'that ought to satisfy him.'  
  
"Hmm" Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look, he moved his face closer as if he could tell whether or not she was lying by the look on her face.  
  
Kagome blushed at the distance between them, 'hee hee um I think he's getting a bit too close' she blushed even redder when he sniffed her.  
  
'She's telling the truth' Inuyasha finally decided after a while, that he realized he was still holding her, he let go abruptly, blushing, 'though it did feel kind of nice' he smiled inwardly.  
  
Inuyasha started to walk towards Keade's hut when he noticed Kagome was behind him, he turned around, "What's taking you so long this time?" Inuyasha asked very annoyed.  
  
Kagome was tugging on a strap of the enormous yellow bag (what does she feed that thing?) trying to get it to move, when all off a sudden she felt the bag lift up to where she was now dangling from the sack.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we've got shards to find" Inuyasha looked at the girl who was hanging off of the bag which he was now holding.  
  
Kagome let go of the strap and blushed "Uh arigato Inuyasha" she smiled and followed him back to the village.  
  
"Ah lady Kagome, it is so nice to have such beauty within the vicinity" Miroku was the first one to see the oncoming couple.  
  
"Uh thanks Miroku." Kagome blushed as Miroku bent down to kiss her hand, "Um you know Sango is like right behind you" she pointed to Sango who getting ready to bash his head in with her boomerang.  
  
Miroku turned around abruptly "I mean more beauty, if that is even possible since your already here" Miroku ran from the coming assault.  
  
Kagome felt a familiar weight on her shoulder, "Well hello Shippou, I missed you" she smiled at the kitsune.  
  
"I missed you too, it was so boring, all I got to do was watch them two fight" he pointed towards the now unconscious Miroku and the ruffled Sango.  
  
Kagome laughed a little and sat down on Keade's porch.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the bag by the door way and went inside to look for Keade, "Hey hag, you in here?" he yelled as he looked around the dark room.  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha, Kagome is with I presume?" she came out of a back room.  
  
"Yeah she's here" he pointed with his thumb out the door.  
  
"Very well Inuyasha" she moved past him out to go see Kagome.  
  
Not very far from the village by which the well is located an old woman was sitting and watching with interest, "so he's the one they call Inuyasha, now how to take away what he prizes most?" she asked herself.  
  
She looked back to the scene unfolding before her "It's obvious that the girl is his prized, possession" she sneered a little "this will be easy. First I'll break her trust in him and then I'll let him break her for me" she smiled, and left to go to work.  
  
Kagome had just finished serving the ramen she had brought back, 'I'm so glad I remembered to get it otherwise I'd have to' she looked at Inuyasha and gulped 'cook raw meat' she shivered remembering the last she had forgotten to bring ramen, and the animal (she thought it was a goat, at least she hoped it was a goat) she had been forced to cook.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha who had finished his ramen and now was staring into the bowl intensely, a little bit too intensely for a sane person, but this being Inuyasha, she decided to let it slide and act as if she didn't notice.  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought, 'she also told me that she just think of Kouga as a friend, but she's always so nice to him when he comes around" he was beginning to growl at his empty bowl of ramen.   
  
The others had noticed and decided just to scoot away slowly.  
  
'She could have just been lying to me, what if she really does like that Hobo. I'd like to tear his-' the growling was getting more menacing by the second.  
  
'Uh maybe he wants a refill?' Kagome thought think that was the only reasonable explanation for his growling at her innocent defenseless bowl.  
  
She filled up another bowl with ramen and began to slowly crawl over to him. Inuyasha didn't look up he just continued to growl, 'Oh well the most he'll do is yell' and instantly she switched the bowls and was back to where she had been sitting.  
  
'And then I'd" he noticed that now his bowl of ramen was full, "Huh?" he looked around the room and saw Kagome sitting by the pot of ramen, he shrugged 'better not look a gift horse in the mouth' and he gulped down the ramen.  
  
The sun had set and Inuyasha was leaning against a wall of Keade's house thinking, "ok so it's decided I'll destroy the well,' he looked over to a sleeping Kagome, 'she doesn't even like it there anyways, she's always bored, and that school, she doesn't like the work, she even said the life she had there had been crushed so what's wrong with it?'  
  
He got up and began to run towards the well he stopped in the brush leading out to the clearing where the well was, 'I cant do it' he lowered his head 'I can't do that to her'.  
  
He turned to heads back when he heard something in the clearing, 'could be a demon' he smiled and turned back around.  
  
Kagome looked around, "where'd Inuyasha go?" she whispered. Then she smiled, 'well if he's not here I can go back to my time and grab the homework that I forgot.'  
  
She stood up and left the hut, 'anyways I'll be right back' and she picked up her pace so that she'd be back before someone noticed she was gone.  
  
'Maybe I'll be able to take a quick bath while I'm there' she stepped out into the clearing.  
  
"Oh my god" she covered her mouth with her hands. There in front of her stood Inuyasha with Tetsiaga fully transformed, but that wasn't what had upset her, beyond him was the well, in shambles, pieces of stone were everywhere.   
  
She looked at Inuyasha with eyes full of tears, "Inuyasha, how could you?" she stood there not moving, 'how could he have done this to me? I trusted him, I thought he was my friend, my best friend. My family I'll never see them again, what about my other friends?'   
  
She fell to her knees, the tears were streaming freely from her face now.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Kagome shh, don't cry" he stepped towards her and bent down to wipe her tears.   
  
She didn't flinch when he touched her, it didn't even seem that she noticed her eyes were out of focus and she was now staring at the ground.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha, "how, how could you?" if he wasn't part demon he wouldn't even have heard her.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, "Kagome I didn't, I wouldn't do that to you" he looked her deeply in the eyes, 'don't worry Kagome whatever bastard did this will pay dearly for your tears.'  
  
Kagome stared at him, 'he didn't do it?' her eyes glistened with tears, "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she buried her head in his kimono.  
  
"Kagome why are you sorry, this happened to you" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.  
  
"I didn't trust you, Inuyasha… can we fix this?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, 'can we fix this?'  
  
A/N Ok that sounded way to sad for me, anyways, I know perfectly well that Inuyasha does not wear a Kimono it just sounded better there, oh yeah and sorry for not updating for so long.  
Thanx 


	4. The Youkai Within

Ch. 4 The Youkai Within  
  
The old woman watched this, with an angry look on her face, 'damnit this is not working' she sighed, 'guess I got to go on to part 2' She smiled, "This one will definitely ruin them."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gat up and went back to Keade's hut. The sun had begun to rise, Inuyasha helped the distressed girl to her sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome sat up, "Inuyasha it's time to get up though" she motioned to the sunlight beginning to creep through the windows.  
  
Inuyasha gently pushed her back into the sleeping bag, "that can wait" he said gently. He smiled softly at her, "go to sleep"  
  
Kagome nodded, 'why is he acting like this?' she laid down on her side, 'he's being so… kind' she closed her eyes and drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
Inuyasha watched her fall asleep, 'she's so beautiful' he thought calmly. He stood up and strode out of the hut, not wanting the others to wake up and see him watching Kagome sleep… again.  
  
He climbed up into the tree thinking of what had just happened, he had walked into the clearing, and saw the well in shambles. By it, was an old woman, smirking.  
  
Inuyasha felt his anger rise, "who the hell are you? Did you do this?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword.  
  
The woman put something in her pocket, "for your first question you will know soon enough, and for your second question, yes" her lips curled up to an evil smile.  
  
Inuyasha charged at her, 'Kagome' was the one thought that came to mind as he rushed at her.  
  
In the last second she had disappeared, Inuyasha blinked and looked around, then he heard her voice, "Inuyasha We will meet again very soon"   
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Come out ya old hag, we'll meet now!" but he got no answer, he stood there for several minutes, trying to let the anger leave him, that's when Kagome saw him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed up in his tree, "Damn woman hurt Kagome" he clenched the hands, "she'll pay."  
  
Inuyasha's head perked up, 'that smell' he smirked 'the old woman', he leapt out of his tree and before him stood the witch.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Kagome" Inuyasha yanked out tetsiaga.  
  
The woman was looking at him, she was mumbling something incoherent, even to Inuyasha's ear, and her eyes were unfocused.  
  
Then she blinked.  
  
Inuyasha doubled over in pain, "Argh, what did you do witch?" he asked while gripping his stomach.  
  
She smiled, "the pain will be over n a matter of seconds, but it's the after affects I'd be worried about if I were you" she turned and left leaving Inuyasha gasping in pain.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground panting, then as quickly as it came the pain subsided, but his Youkai blood was rushing, he could feel It begin to take over his body, he struggled to control it but it was slowly taking over, 'so that's what the old woman did' he reached up to his head and covered his ears, then he screamed.  
  
Kagome woke up, 'What was that?' she had been woken up by a blood curdling scream. She looked around the room, surprised to see that the others were still sleeping.  
  
She jumped up, 'someone could be in trouble!' and with that thought she ran into the forest where she heard howls of pain.  
  
Suddenly as she neared the sound it stopped, she slowed her pace and came to a small clearing, "Inuyasha?" she asked, seeing Inuyasha turn towards her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened I herd screaming" Kagome walked up to him and looked around, not noticing the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stepped towards Kagome, 'that smell' he indulged in it for a second, until She turned back to him.  
  
"Inuyasha where were the screams coming from?" she demanded.  
  
He didn't answer, he just continued to stare, "Inuyasha! What are you- Ack!"  
  
Inuyasha tackled her to the ground.  
  
Kagome gave him a bewildered look, and tried to push him off of her. Then she looked up into his eyes, he was gazing at her with a look of pure… lust?  
  
Inuyasha ran one of his hands along the side of her leg.  
  
Kagome blushed and tried to move her leg away form his hand but instead he just gripped her thigh.  
  
"Inuyasha! What has gotten into you? Get off me!" she struggled to get loose but Inuyasha just smirked, "The only thing that has gotten into me is you" and with that he bent down and began kissing her, along her jaw line.  
  
Kagome blushed, 'why is he doing this?' as much as she like him kissing her she didn't want this to happen, at least not yet.  
  
Inuyasha's arm snaked up her shirt, "Inuyasha No!" Kagome yelled once again trying to get loose.  
  
"Hmm not a very submissive bitch are you?" He ripped the front of her shirt open, Kagome gasped, he bent down and began kissing her stomach, "but that's half the fun"  
  
Kagome once again struggled, "sorry Inuyasha" she kneed him where the sun don't shine.  
  
He rolled off her for a second and crouched in pain, and she took of into the forest yelling "sit."  
  
She reached another clearing and bent over, she was out of breath, she tried in vain to say sit nut she could barely breath let alone talk.  
  
She panted, and froze; she sensed Inuyasha's presence very close. She tensed up looking around. Inuyasha slowly walked into the clearing, "You know the more you fight it the more fun it is"  
  
Kagome backed up a few steps towards a tree.  
  
Inuyasha swiftly backed her up into a tree, "Come on don't deny it" he said running his hands through her hair.  
  
Kagome felt tears rise to her eyes, "Inuyasha please, don't" she said, as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head to look at her, "stop being all righteous, just enjoy the ride" he smirked.  
  
Kagome reached up to yank on a lock of hair so that she could slap him, she was shaking slightly.  
  
She yanked him down to her face.  
  
Snap  
  
She looked down at the rosary beads in her hands, then she looked at Inuyasha who looked just as shocked, 'Oh gods! What have I done?'  
  
A/N no this is not gonna be a lemon. Uh yeah Inuyasha's demon side took over and you'll find out more about it in the next chapter.  
Thanx 


	5. Spooky Spell

Ch. 5 Spooky Spell  
  
Kagome stared at the beads in her hands, then up to Inuyasha who-despite his condition- was staring at it just as shocked as Kagome, 'I better use this chance while I have it' Kagome thought and ran towards the village.  
  
She ran out to Keade's hut where Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were sitting idly, seeming bored.  
  
She gasped and ran to Shippou "Shippou I need you to put that statue on Inuyasha's hands when he gets here" She yelled frantically, her eyes darting to the forest from which she had emerged.  
  
Sango gave her a curious look, "why? What did he do?"  
  
She gave him a frantic look then finally blurted out, "Inuyasha is trying to rape me"  
  
Miroku stood up and looked at her seriously, "He what?"  
  
She never got a chance to respond because Inuyasha hurtled out of the forest and made a jump for Kagome, who moved out of the way in time.  
  
He landed on the ground very doglike, and Shippou use this opportunity to slap the statue like thingy on his hand.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down getting ready to leap again, He sprang up, then right back down.  
  
"Grrrrrrr" he looked at the figure sitting on his hand. He lifted up one hand prepared to slash it with his claws.  
  
'Oh no' Kagome panicked and then she noticed Sango's Boomerang, sitting on a rock where she had been polishing it.  
  
BOOM  
  
Kagome stood over an unconscious Inuyasha brandishing a very large boomerang over her head.  
  
Miroku stood there gaping for a second "Um. that's one way to do it"  
  
Kagome handed Sango her Boomerang back, "I see why it's your weapon of choice" Sango grinned and looked over at Miroku.  
  
Miroku took a few steps towards Inuyasha, "Kagome uh have you tried to cast any spells on Inuyasha lately?" He asked kneeling down by the comatose hanyou.  
  
Kagome gave him a curious look, "No. Why?"  
  
Miroku mumbled a few words and a spark ignited briefly over Inuyasha's head, "There is some dark magic at work here, Sango please take Shippou to Keade, I need to talk to Kagome. alone"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, then she looked at Kagome who nodded, "Ok Shippou let's go get Keade"  
  
As Sango and Shippou departed Kagome sat down next to Miroku, "What happened to him?"  
  
Miroku gave her a grave look, "I've seen this spell before, it's normally used on Hanyou, or Youkai who have become prominent members of a village or city, Jealous Youkai would pay witches to let out some of their Youkai blood that they can normally control" He sighed and continued, "Youkai blood controls some emotions and traits, Jealous, anger, vengeance, the need to protect and control mates and offspring and" he grinned lecherously, "lust"  
  
Kagome gave him a wide eyed expression, "so how do we fix it?"  
  
Miroku smiled, "There are three ways, number one find and reverse the spell, place it on someone else who is willing, or." he grinned perversely, and caused Kagome to gulp "give him what he wants"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Hey what was that for I was just telling you your choices, you don't have to get all violent" Miroku rubbed his red cheek.  
  
"Can you find out who did it?" Kagome asked ignoring his last statement.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Can you find out if he or she is still around here?"  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"Do you know anyway to find nearby witches?"  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"Don't stop being a Pervert"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kagome sighed "No I was just hoping you say Nop-MIROKU YOU HETAI"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Sorry it just sort of slipped" 'plus the fact that Inuyasha is not awake to prevent it' he smiled inwardly.  
  
"Then can we place it on someone else?" Kagome put her head in her hands.  
  
"That I can do lady Kagome" Miroku smiled, "But who are we going to place it on?"  
  
"Does it have be a youkai or hanyou?" Kagome asked and Miroku nodded, suddenly his smile widened.  
  
"I know who we could place it on" he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Who?" Kagome leaned closer.  
  
"He's perfect, you won't even know the difference"  
  
"WHO?" Kagome leaned even closer.  
  
Rub Rub  
  
SMACK  
  
"Pervert" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Miroku rubbed his cheek then smirked, "Well I guess you don't want to know who then"  
  
Kagome looked back at him "who?" 'I am beginning to sound like an owl'  
  
Miroku smiled, "Kouga"  
  
A/N ok that was short and it took me a long time to update but I finally am on a normal schedule again so I'll have everything done on time so uh yeah- sorry hee hee Thanx 


	6. A New Plan

Ch. 6  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome repeated, a little bit stunned.  
  
"I don't see why not he's already like that" Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome frowned, "he doesn't try to rape me"  
  
"Yes but you will have Inuyasha to protect you" Miroku added.  
  
"If he even wants to protect me now that I broke his prayer beads" Kagome slouched a little.  
  
Miroku shivered, "maybe we could slip them on him while he's knocked out, because I don't want to be nearby when he's normal and doesn't have you to restrain him"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "I didn't even think of that, oh let's go get Keade" she hopped up and ran into the village where Keade was healing a sick person.  
  
"Konichi wa Kagome-sama" A villager or two yelled at her as she ran through the village, followed closely by Miroku.  
  
'I wonder if she knows her skirt flies up when she runs' Miroku smiled enjoying his view.  
  
"Keade-sama" Kagome screeched to a hault as Keade walked out of a small hut.  
  
"Yes child?" Keade asked as Sango and Shippou followed her out.  
  
"Uh well you see I kind of yanked off Inuyasha's prayer beads and."  
  
Keade smiled, "and you need some more?"  
  
Kagome nodded, 'did Sango tell her?' , she looked at Sango, who caught her eye, then she motioned to Keade, Sango nodded.  
  
"Sango" Keade said as if reading their minds (creepy), "could you and Shippou go out and find me a few herbs"  
  
Sango nodded, not bothering to ask about the herbs, because she knew it was just an excuse to get Shippou to go away.  
  
"Kagome if What I've heard from Sango is correct, we have a grave problem" Keade looked at Miroku, "I suppose you've already figured out a plan eh, and with your mind especially" she said with a hint of a smirk.  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped only for a second before he resumed is oh-so-innocent look, "I have no idea what you mean Keade-sama"  
  
"I bet you do" Keade mumbled under her breath, before continuing, "We need to go get another string of beads from my hut, Kagome you may take your time and choose another command if you wish"  
  
Kagome stopped, "another. command?", 'like anything?' she grinned a little, 'jump, rollover, fetch, shake, shut up. ooh I like that one.'  
  
"Yes" Keade nodded, "but I think the one you had was the one you had was very effective" then she grinned something close to Miroku's grin, "unless you had something else in mind"  
  
'Smash your head into that wall, tell the fucking clay bitch to go fu-', "huh?" she turned to Miroku and Keade who were both grinning, "did I miss something?"  
  
"So what command are you going to choose?" Keade asked after regaining her composure.  
  
"Oh, I'm stuck between 'sit' and 'go stick your head in a hole'" Kagome smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hmm" Miroku placed his hand o his chin, "I kind of like that last one, now from this hole, could he reach me?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "on second thought, I'll stay with sit"  
  
They reached the hut and Keade brought out a strand of prayer beads, "child, don't wreck this one, it is my last one, and I know not where to find another" Keade warned as she handed Kagome the strand of beads to Kagome, who held them it like it was made of glass.  
  
They walked out to where Inuyasha was still laying unconscious in the dirt.  
  
Kagome carefully bent down and placed them around his neck, "sit" , the beads lit upand inuyasha's body made a slight dent in the dirt.  
  
Kagome smiled "they work", inwardly she let out a sigh of relief, 'if Miroku's plan doesn't work I need to at least be able to sit him.  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku, "so um how are we going to transfer it over to Kouga?" she asked while standing up.  
  
Miroku put his hands behind his head, "I din't have the slightest, I thought Keade would know"  
  
Kagome once again sweat dropped, "Keade please say you know how to" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Keade "nodded, yes child but Kouga will have to be willing to accept the curse"  
  
Miroku grinned, "I'm sure Kagome can convince him"  
  
Kagome turned bright red, "convince him?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "but once Kouga gets the curse you'll need to have Inuyasha protect you because you can't sit Kouga"  
  
"Errrr, how bout we try to change the emotion on Inuyasha, I'm not really crazy about the idea of Kouga getting even more hands on" Kagome said thinking of how bad he'd be, if the curse made Inuyasha a lustful demon.  
  
"Yes but to what" Miroku looked up pondering their situation.  
  
They sat there deep in thought for a while till it hit Kagome, She suddenly smiled, "I've got it"  
  
Miroku and Keade Looked at her, "what"  
  
Kagome grinned, "jealousy"  
  
A/N uh ok so I havn't updated in a while, so I um. *drops to knees* I'm really really sorry please forgive me. I'll um make the next chapter very long. Thanx 


	7. Truth

Ch. 7 Truth  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"I see you have completed the curse" Naraku stood in the forest speaking to a shadow standing behind a tree.  
  
"I have" The shadow emerged into the light.  
  
"Old woman, can they break it the way they're trying?"  
  
"No, If they try to it will only spread to other males, and it looks like the monk is next" a smile crept forth on her ancient f ace.  
  
"So it's impossible to undo it"  
  
"No they will eventually break it, if they all survive, that Miko could kill them all by accident, in a moment of desperation, she will unleash her powers, it's miko instinct, she'll be the only one who'll survive., but there is a way to break it"  
  
"How then hag?" Naraku was becoming impatient.  
  
"By killing you" the witch said simply.  
  
"Why you insolent-" roots shot forth from under his cloak. The old woman disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye Naraku" A voice cackled through the trees.  
  
"Just as well, they've been trying to kill me anyways, and with Inuyasha out of commission, they'll never be able to" he smiled, "I must remember to thank her before I kill her"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku this better work" Kagome shot Miroku a warning glare, "andf if you try anything, I will sick Inuyasha on you"  
  
"Kagome I'm insulted I am simply trying to help a beautiful woman in distress, plus you are my close friend" Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome glared, "too close" Kagome shoved him back a couple inches.  
  
Sango grinned, "Kagome I'm warning you, you're setting yourself up for a grope"  
  
Kagome sighed, "It'll be worth it if it keeps Inuyasha from raping me" then she looked over at Miroku, "but don't you get any ideas"  
  
Sango finished laughing, "I'm going back to Keade's, she said there's a village that could use my services" she sighed, "too bad I'll have to miss the fun, come Kirara" Sango turned and walked back to the village.  
  
"Let's do it" Miroku said cheerily as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked into the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'here we go', Kagome thought, "Oh Miroku I loved you since the moment I saw you, and now that Inuyasha's out of the way we can be free to admit our love openly" They sat against a tree at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Oh Kagome you are more beautiful than all the women in the village combined" Miroku grinned. As he pulled her closer.  
  
'Let's get this over with', Kagome closed her eyes and kissed Miroku, then she felt a hand go down her skirt and abruptly pulled back.  
  
"Miroku I'm going to kill you" the shout didn't come from the sexually assaulted Kagome, it came from Inuyahsa.  
  
'Yes it worked, Miroku was right, he switched the emotion' Kagomethought happily.  
  
"She's mine ya hear" Inuyasha struggled to get free from the little stone statue, " and when I get free I'll show ya both, just how mine she is"  
  
'or not', Kagome blushed bright red, then she remembered someone's hand was still down her skirt, "Miroku you pervert" she glared at Miroku while she pushed his hand away. She tried to get out of his arms but he held her even closer. She looked up at Miroku again, "what do you think you're doing, then she noticed that Miroku's eyes had gone hazy looking.  
  
"Miroku let me go!" She struggled again to get lose, 'why is he looking at me like that? Unless.' she glanced at Inuyasha's eyes, then back to Miroku's, 'oh my God, it's contagious'  
  
"Come on Kagome you know you want it just as badly" Miroku's hand reached out and grabbed the collar on the haiori that Kagome had borrowed for Keade.  
  
Kagome smacked him across the face as hard as she could, she jumped up and ran towards the village.  
  
Miroku came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome your mine, I will prove it" He pushed her to the ground, and began kissing her.  
  
"Miroku get off" Kagome punched him in the jaw.  
  
Miroku sat up and straddled her, "that hurt" he rubbed his jaw, "I'm going to have to punish you for that" he bent down over Kagome.  
  
"HELP!" Kagome screamed, hoping that Sango hadn't left for the other village yet.  
  
Suddenly a whirl wind burst through the trees.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted happily, he could help her get the crazed monk, away from her.  
  
A/N Kagome is very strong but she had no wish to hurt Miroku and also Miroku has powers to , he is very strong because you've seen him fight demons and stuff. So it's not like Kagome is a wimp, because she's not, her strength isn't in the physical sense though. Did that make sense? 


	8. Rain Drops Falling On My Head

Ch. 8 Rain Drops Falling On My Head  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga looked a little bewildered, then he looked at Miroku and his expression became one of anger. "Get the hell off of her you little pervert!" Kouga yelled as he grabbed Miroku and yanked him off of me.  
  
I instantly stood up, "Thank you Kouga if you hadn't come along I don't know what wou-" Kouga was staring at me with the most disturbed-looking smile I had ever seen.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation I took off running into the forest, if Inuyasha and Miroku were scary think of how scary a lightning fast touchy- feely wolf demon will be.  
  
I hadn't taken ten steps when Kouga tackled me to the ground. He began to pull my haori down over my shoulders as I struggled to get free, "Please Kouga, let me go, you don't want to do this" I'm not saying that I'm weak but I'm definitely no match for a demon, especially a demon with two shards.  
  
"Kagome, trust me, I do want to do this, you've been holding back too long" he continued to pull off my top, "come on you know you want me." Normally I would think a comment like that to be comical but since this wasn't a normal situation I thought it to be the opposite of funny, and by that I mean very very not funny.  
  
Anger and fear began to flood through my veins and I could feel power grow within, me suddenly I remembered back to my first encounter with a demon, when I had blasted it away with my hands.  
  
I suddenly yanked my free hand up into Kouga's face and let all my emotions loose. I heard Kouga yell as he was knocked back into a tree. I stood up, I could defend myself hell with those damn arrows.  
  
I felt strong.  
  
I felt powerful.  
  
I felt-  
  
BAM  
  
I was knocked to the ground, I quickly shoved my hair out o my face to see Inuyasha grinning down at me.  
  
I made a move to raise my hand and knock him back like I had done Kouga.  
  
"Not so fast wench" he grabbed my wrists and pinned them under me. (Which fricken hurt). "When were done remind me to thank you" he had ripped off my top in one movement (by ripped, I meant ripped, and I was suppose to return that to Keade), "you saved me a lot of time by knocking out Kouga"  
  
I continued to struggle as he began to remove his haori (while sitting on me!)  
  
He moved his knees to where they were on both sides of my legs and bent down to kiss my face.  
  
I smiled, not in the perverted way you are thinking, "You really are stupid aren't you?"  
  
He looked up confused for a second; the second that I needed to slam my knee into his um groin area. He rolled off of me and I jumped up and ran, all the while screaming, "sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit"  
  
I didn't stop running until I reach Keade's hut, where I found Sango packing up her things to leave.  
  
She looked up at me and gave me a worried look, "whats wrong Kagome?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Sango I think what ever affected Inuyasha is contagious!" I quickly peeked through the doorway to make sure Inuyasha wasn't out there  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Kagome, if you're trying to tell me that Miroku is horny, then I've got-"  
  
"No, Sango Kouga is also acting like Inuyasha and Miroku" I nervously peeked back through the screen  
  
Sango held back a laugh, "Sango! It's not funny!" I yelled, "How would you like it if your friends tried to rape you?" I asked incredulously.  
  
She shook her head; "sorry Kag, I know it's not funny but I just have this weird giggly feeling" she took a couple steps towards me and wrapped me up in a hug. "Kag is there any reason why you didn't like any of the guy's advances?"  
  
I stiffened up as I felt her begin to caress my lower back. I hastily backed away, "Um Sango are you ok?"  
  
She smiled and took a couple more steps closer, "Kagome, men are too brash and stupid to be truly attractive."  
  
My eyes widened as she reached her arms around my waist tightly, "women on the other hand are very" she paused for a moment, "sensual."  
  
I quickly jumped out of her arms, "Um Sango I have to go." I moved to exit Keade's hut, but Sango beat me to it.  
  
"Kagome" She smirked in a very un-Sango-like way, "Loosen up, have a little fun" She grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer, "you never know what you'll like until you try it"  
  
I was now officially freaked; did this curse spread to Sango? I was really scared, now inside the hut was a crazed demon-exterminator who could easily kick my ass, among other things, and outside the hut was a crazed monk, Hanyou, and wolf demon; all of whom had their own really strong powers and a lot of physical strength. So what could I do? Only one rational thought came made the trip all the way up to my head.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango recoiled and covered her ears at the sound of my screaming and I used the opportunity to break free of her grip and dash out the door.  
  
I could feel tears begin to stream down my face as I realized how futile anything I did would be. I kept running, I didn't want to stop, I didn't wan to have to deal with this. Everyone I met would attack me, regardless of their race or gender, and I had no idea what to do. I felt my legs begin to give way, but I only pushed on harder. I was useless; the second I didn't have everyone else helping me and telling me what to do I was doomed. My vision began to blur and my body trembled, but I continued running, I don't think I could have stopped if I wanted to, I knew if I stopped they would all catch up to me and I was afraid of confrontation, I just didn't want to have to deal with this.  
  
Suddenly the sky began to darken, thunder rumbled through the trees and rain began to pour down, making the world seem desolate and depressing. The water soaked through my ragged clothes and clung to my skin. I shivered, it was so cold, the wind had picked up making running unbearable.  
  
I wanted to stop, to give up, and hopefully to die, my friends were gone, I can't get home again, and there's no reason left to live. I can't do this alone.  
  
I stumbled and fell over a slippery rock. Pain shot through my arms and legs where I hit the ground. I pulled my legs up to my chin and gritted my teeth. Slowly the pain began to fade and dissipate, but the rain didn't.  
  
I looked around everywhere I looked everything was wet, there was no relief in sight no place to stop and dry off and get warm, no place to rest. Suddenly my life had taken a turn for the worst, two days ago my biggest worry had been whether or not Inuyasha would choose me over Kikyo, now I was seriously contemplating suicide.  
  
I shook my head, 'what's wrong with you, you hit a rocky patch and need to depend on yourself for once and you decide it's easier to kill yourself?'  
  
"No" I answered aloud, "I've got no choice, what else can I do?"  
  
'Help your friends, help yourself, find out who did this, if they went to all the trouble of making your life hell they must be sitting around somewhere having a good laugh' (no this isn't some strange omniscient voice out in the woods, this is Kagome's subconscious or something)  
  
I stood up, "I can do this, I can do this alone." I smiled as the rain dulled down into a drizzle and began to clear up. As the sun peeked out from behind the storm clouds; I turned back towards the direction of the village and took one last deep breath, "I can do this"  
  
A/N sorry for the gay-ass chapter, but I never proofread anything. It's because reading anything that I've already read (or wrote for that matter) bores me to an extreme degree.  
  
Sorry for the wait but my life is way too damn hectic, that's the only excuse I have, and I am sorry.  
  
Time for another addition of;  
  
The Adventures Of Your Authoress With No Computer (well actually this time the computer was available, but I just didn't feel like using it)  
  
-Got locked in little sisters friend's church when it wasn't open (the door aren't locked from the inside; you can get in but not out), for an hour.  
  
-Got chased around the house by a certain evil person who possesses a pen the shocks people that the authoress has an innate fear of.  
  
-Spent an hour of her life shooting arrows (got an archery set for X-mas a day early) at boxes in the dark  
  
-Got revenge on a certain evil person by threatening to shoot him with her new archery set  
  
-Made a green and red cake that nobody ate for fear of what made it colorful  
  
-Other things are either vulgar or the authoress would just rather not have people know she did 


End file.
